


There's a First Time for Everything

by jarofbeees



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Deviates From Canon, F/F, Femslash February, First Time, Kink Meme, Lesbian Sex, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofbeees/pseuds/jarofbeees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill - please see notes! The Sole Survivor is very unfamiliar with bedroom activities. During some down time in Diamond City, Piper finds out just why her girlfriend has been so shy and innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Piperwright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piperwright/gifts).



> Here is the prompt: "For whatever reason, F!SoSu has never had an orgasm. Maybe she was Nate's beard, maybe he was just really bad at sex. Her LI learns this when Sixty Minute Man comes on the radio and she comments that she doesn't really understand it. Cue some mind-boggling."
> 
> I could not resist filling this prompt. This is totally divergent from canon, so consider it like an AU. I have no shame over filling this kink. Enjoy! Also, so much thanks goes to user piperwright for the encouragement and help! (you sinner ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )
> 
> Edit: I've added this to the Femslash February collection!

"I've never understood this song." Nora leaned forward, turning her ears closer to the tinny music filtering through the radio. The sun crested over the very top of Diamond City's walls, its last rays of orange light passing over the roof of Publick Occurrences.  
  
_'-fifteen minutes of blowin' my top!'_  
  
"You don't?" Piper quirked her brow. "What don't you understand?"  
  
"It just sounds kind of silly. What does 'blowing my top' even mean?"  
  
"Blue..." Piper's eyes narrowed. "C'mon, you're old enough to - I mean, you had a kid. You...you really don't know what that means?"  
  
"Am I missing something?"  
  
"Oh geez." Piper buried her face in her hands, heat rushing to her face. There was _no way_ this poor woman, this _mother_ , couldn't understand the meaning behind such an obviously sexual song. Piper didn't consider herself the most experienced in the bedroom, but even she understood the subtext. _Is this why she's been so shy about taking things further_ , Piper wondered.  Sure, she didn't mind the innocent cuddling and chaste, closed lip kisses. In all honesty, it melted her heart. But now it all made sense. Nora wasn't just being polite. She literally _didn't know_ what to do next.  
  
Piper wondered how she always ended up in these situations. She fell back against her chair, pulling her hat off and adjusting her hair.  
  
"Okay," Piper began. "You and your husband were....w-were intimate, right?"  
  
"With Nate?" Nora turned to face Piper, a smile on her lips. "Oh gosh, no. It was complicated. I'm sure it sounds silly now, but back then it was still taboo for military men to fall in love with men. I married Nate out of convenience. He had a boyfriend on the side and I was so deep in school, I couldn't think about romance."  
  
"You - what?" Piper's eyes widened. "You mean you didn't - you two were just _friends_?"  
  
"It was a different world. I'd never do that again. Especially now that I've met you." Nora leaned over her chair, placing a soft peck against Piper's cheek.  
  
"How did you have Shaun? He is your son, isn't he?"  
  
"He is my son. Technically. I was the surrogate for Nate and Tom, his boyfriend. They needed an egg donor and someone to carry the baby. I liked the idea of having a child, and Nate was my best friend. He would've made an amazing father. But we didn't have sex to conceive."  
  
"Have you _ever_ had sex?" Piper felt herself growing more and more flustered as the conversation continued. Nora adjusted surprisingly well to the Commonwealth since they had known each other. Well enough that it was easy to forget how utterly different their worlds once were. All the social etiquette and taboos were enough to give Piper a headache. For all its faults, at least the Commonwealth didn't worship strange customs about who you could love.  
  
"Well," Nora tapped her lip, her eyes darting to the ground. "I did once. But it was...well, it wasn't very pleasant."  
  
"Oh, Blue, I'm sorry if I-"  
  
"No no, not like that." Nora waved her hands. "I was sixteen, he was eighteen. I don't think either of us knew what we were doing. I just laid there and...I remember it hurting. He flopped around for a few minutes until he rolled off and fell asleep." Nora chuckled softly at the memory. "After that, I guess I didn't see what the big deal was, so I put all my free time into school."  
  
"No boyfriends or girlfriends after that?"  
  
"Only if you count my law textbooks." Nora smirked.  
  
"Wow..." Piper placed her elbows on her knees, leaning her hands in front of her. "That sounds...kind of lonely, actually."  
  
"Its okay now, Piper. I've got you. And you're more amazing than anything I could ever hope for."  
  
"B-Blue." Piper placed a hand on Nora's leg. "You're just flattering now." She nibbled her lower lip, thoughts flashing to things she could be showing Nora. _She's got so much to learn_ , Piper thought. _She's never even had a- oh my god. She's never had an orgasm before! Not only has she never had real sex, but she's never had a_ real _finish._ Her cheeks flared bright red at the thought, hands smothering her face again.  
  
"D-did I say something wrong?" Concern filled Nora's eyes.  
  
"No! No, not at all. That's not - i-its nothing!" Piper could've kicked herself for her pathetic backpedaling.  
  
"Its getting late," Nora said, taking Piper's hands in her own. "We should probably make something for dinner. I bet Nat's hungry."  
  
"Dinner! Right. Good idea." Piper shook her head as she followed behind Nora, their hands firmly entwined. She'd need to bide her time for now. Her plan for introducing Nora to sex would take days - even weeks - to fully unfold. They'd need plenty of time and plenty of privacy. Piper felt her mind spinning with ideas. Keeping her hands to herself wouldn't be easy, especially knowing what she did now. But waiting for the right moment would make her plan so worth it.  


* * *

  
Nora lay cuddled up to Piper, arms draped over the shorter woman's waist. Piper sighed, voice humming with contentment. They both managed to fit in Piper's twin bed, their legs intertwined and bodies pressed tightly together. Nora's hand fell over Piper's stomach, lazily tracing circles over her shirt. After the day's conversation, Piper knew the touch was nothing more than innocent. Still, the slow movement of Nora's nails over thin fabric already had her heart fluttering and heat pooling in her belly.  
  
Piper bit her bottom lip, stifling the noises she wanted to make. Nora's fingers played gently across the most ticklish part of her stomach. She felt her girlfriend nuzzle closer against her neck. She could feel her cheeks burning. Her hands itched to feel Nora's skin.  
  
_She has no idea what she's doing_ , Piper thought, eyes shutting as a hand slipped under the hem of her shirt. Nora's fingers dragged slowly across her bare stomach.  
  
"I love how soft you are," Nora giggled against her ear, her voice barely a whisper. Piper swallowed a moan as she felt heat shoot down her spine and through her legs.  
  
_Its just some innocent cuddling! Relax, Piper, relax! Don't turn around, don't encourage her. Your sister is downstairs!_  
  
"I-its getting late, Blue. W-we should probably get some sleep, huh?"  
  
"Mmm, yeah, sleep." Nora was already drifting off, her hand falling flat across Piper's belly. The touch sent sparks through her core, causing her breath to stutter in her throat.  
  
_This is so not part of the plan!_ Piper cursed herself for how little it took to flare her libido into a firestorm. She wanted nothing more than to shove her face between Nora's legs and drink up every ounce of her pleasure. She craved the sound of Nora gasping for more, hands grabbing at Piper's hair, thighs trembling -  
  
Piper bit painfully at her inner cheek. Her hand lingered at the band of her pants. She could already feel dampness pooling between her legs. Nora snored gently beside her, long since drifted off. Sleep was not her friend tonight, it seemed. She sighed in defeat, pulling both hands up and tucking them behind her head.  
  
_I've been through worse than this_ , she told herself, steering her mind away from thoughts about the gorgeous woman curled up beside her. _C'mon, Piper. Just a few more days. Then you'll get your reward._  


* * *

  
"You sure you wanna stop here for tonight?" Nora stood at the entrance to Red Rocket Station. The crumbling truck stop wasn't the most popular spot along the Minuteman's supply lines. Sanctuary lay just another ten minutes or so down the road. Ample housing, food, clean water and merchants were within an easy walk. The station's only high points were its garage and occasional use as an outpost when Raider gangs made headway into Minuteman territory. The station sat empty as Nora and Piper made their way in.  
  
"I thought maybe we could spend a little time together. You know, no responsibilities, no missions. Just for tonight?" Piper did her best puppy impression, fluttering her eyelashes and pouting her lips.  
  
"Alright, point taken." Nora grinned, dropping her bags in a corner. "If I had known we were planning a romantic getaway, I would've brought some wine."  
  
"I think I'd like to keep you sober." Piper sauntered closer, looping her hands around the back of Nora's neck. She pulled the taller woman in for a kiss, their lips curling into grins as they touched.  
  
"You sound like you have plans." Nora placed her hands on either side of Piper's waist. Piper edged forward, pressing their bodies together. She tilted her head, letting the tip of her tongue glide against Nora's bottom lip. Nora sucked in a breath, surprise painting her face.  
  
"I might," Piper giggled, her voice low and raspy. "If its something you want."  
  
"Wh-what's gotten into you?" Nora asked, eyes wide and curious. "And wh - um - that thing you did...w-with your tongue..."  
  
"This thing?" Piper smirked, trailing one finger across Nora's cheek and down her jawline. She leaned in, lips brushing against Nora's. She gently swiped her tongue along the vault dweller's bottom lip, using just enough pressure to urge the other woman to open up. A rough moan rumbled against her mouth as Nora gave in, their tongues touching and gliding over one another.  
  
"I've never kissed like this," Nora said as she pulled away, breathless and panting. Her face flushed beautifully, eyes dark and pupils dilated.  
  
"Did you like it?" Piper idly played with the ends of Nora's hair, her gaze intense.  
  
"That was...wow. I - I didn't know you could _do_ that."  
  
"There's a _lot_ more where that came from, Blue. I can teach you...that is, if you're curious."  
  
"Please." Nora's voice dripped thick with want, needy hands grasping against Piper's sides. Her plan was falling into place, far better than she had even hoped for.  
  
"Why don't we move this to the bedroom, then." Piper winked, taking her girlfriend's hand and leading her to the back of the station. Nora followed, twining her fingers with the reporter's. As soon as they entered the tiny office-turned-bedroom, Piper eagerly leaned into Nora, pressing her against the back wall. She took both her wrists and pinned her against the wall, placing wet kisses at the corners of Nora's lips.  
  
"Oh...oh _wow_ ," Nora breathed, her eyes fluttering shut. Piper leaned in close to Nora's ear, purring against the sensitive skin.  
  
"How do you feel, doll?"  
  
"I...um." Nora trailed off, her jaw sagging open. "This is... _ah_! Is it...normal to feel this, um, warm?"  
  
"It is getting a little warm, isn't it?" Piper smirked, teeth grazing along the bottom of Nora's earlobe. "Why don't we fix that?" Releasing Nora's wrists, Piper moved her hands to the zipper of her girlfriend's Vault jumpsuit. She slowly cranked the zipper down, kissing along the survivor's neck as she did. She could feel Nora trembling, feel her breath hitch. Once the zipper reached below her chest, Piper stopped, slipping her hands under the fabric and trailing her fingers along the bottom of her girlfriend's ribs.  
  
"That - !" Nora clenched her teeth, a sharp hiss escaping as Piper dragged her nails across tense skin.  
  
"Too much?" Piper pulled back just enough to meet Nora's gaze.  
  
"N-n-no...I just - This is all new."  
  
"I know." Piper kissed one of Nora's cheeks, then the other. "If you want me to stop, just say the word."  
  
"Don't stop," Nora sighed, her shoulders visibly relaxing. "It's really nice...you - you're really nice..." Her words trailed off as Piper continued the agonizingly slow movement of her hands. She reached the back of Nora's bra, deft fingers undoing the latch in an instant. Slipping her hands back out, she peeled the sleeves of the jumpsuit off Nora's arms, followed by her bra straps. Piper held the bra in her hand for a moment, admiring the sight before her. Nora stood, face tinted a beautiful shade of pink, arms crossed over her bare chest, knees tucked inward. _She's so gorgeous_ , Piper thought, eyes wandering down the woman's body and back up.  
  
"What's that look on your face for?" Nora asked.  
  
"I was just wondering if anyone has ever admired you like this before." Piper dropped the bra in a corner, placing her hat beside it. She quickly slid her jacket off, returning her attention to her girlfriend. "You're _irresistible_ , Blue."  
  
"Really?" Nora's cheeks flushed a deeper crimson, her gaze averting to the ground. "You're really putting me on the spot, Piper."  
  
"Sorry," Piper murmured, her hands finding the back of Nora's neck. She leaned in, pressing slow, delicate kisses along Nora's lips and down her jaw. Her hands wandered from her neck, fingers trailing over her collarbone until they reached the swell of her breasts. Nora's breath froze with a high pitched gasp. Piper's fingers paused as they reached either nipple. She waited for Nora to relax, for permission to continue. Nora's blush spread down the sides of her neck, her breath sputtering out in short bursts. Fingertips brushed over pebbling flesh, nails ghosting across the skin behind them. A long, ragged whimper rumbled up from Nora's chest as Piper drew tiny circles over stiffened nipples.  
  
"P-Piper..." Nora trembled as her head fell back against the wall. Piper leaned in, nipping the skin beneath Nora's ear.  
  
"We can move to the bed if you'd like". Nora nodded, releasing a breath as Piper pulled her hands away. She led them both towards the small bed, chuckling as Nora stumbled against the mattress, falling back on her hands.  
  
"Let's get these clothes off, doll." Piper pulled each of Nora's boots off, then turned her attention to the rest of her jumpsuit. After a moment, Nora sat naked of everything except her underwear, her knees shut tight, chest heaving as she watched Piper's every move. The reporter felt her control slipping. She wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes off as well and plunge into bed, but she knew she had to keep cool for the moment. She was only just getting started with Nora, and there was a lot to teach.  
  
Clothing was optional, however.  
  
Piper sauntered closer until her legs brushed against Nora's knees. She swayed her hips just enough to catch the other woman's attention as she dragged her hands over her shirt. Nora bit her lip as she watched, a guilty expression painting her face. Piper drew the fabric up, revealing a soft stomach slightly paler than the rest of her. As she pulled higher, she leaned in closer to Nora, ensuring her cleavage met Nora at eye level. The survivor stared, her jaw falling open, as the last few inches of shirt passed over Piper's chest and fell to the floor. Piper then turned around, moving her hips in a rhythmic pattern as she undid the button of her pants. She leaned over as she pulled the material down her legs, smiling to herself as she heard Nora's raspy breathing over her display.  
  
With boots and pants off, Piper turned around, pleased at the sight of Nora practically drooling. The survivor covered her mouth with her hand, nervously chewing on the edge of one nail. Her eyes were dark and half-lidded, enraptured by every movement.  
  
"There's a whole lot more where that came from, Blue." Piper looked down at herself, amazed that the sight of her in just her bra and underwear could drive a woman so crazy. She never thought her body was that spectacular, with its rounded curves and softness to her belly and thighs. She didn't have the sinewy muscle Cait sported, or the willowy, lithe frame of Curie's synth body. But seeing the way Nora openly stared at her, eyes wandering over every dip, every faint scar, she felt her confidence surge to an entirely new level. Smirking, she placed her hands on Nora's shoulders, drawing her attention in. She could hear Nora swallow as she crawled into the other woman's lap, her knees sinking into the mattress on either side of Nora's hips.  
  
"P-Piper..." Nora breathed, her gaze darting between Piper's eyes and her breasts.  
  
"You still comfortable with this?" Piper placed a few soft kisses against Nora's forehead, dragging a hand through her hair. Nora nodded, face flushing even darker as she pressed her nose into Piper's cleavage. Tentative hands fell against the small of Piper's back, squeezing gently. _Now she's getting the hang of it_ , Piper thought. She pressed on the back of Nora's head, pushing the woman's face further against the swell of her breasts. The survivor's breath hitched against her skin. Piper giggled at the sensation.  
  
"Slide your hands up my back," Piper ordered. Nora stiffened at the command, her hands hesitating for a moment before complying. Shaky fingers toyed at the edge of Piper's bra strap. "Undo it," she purred. Nora cautiously unfastened the clasp, pulling her head back as Piper's breasts slipped from the fabric's hold. The reporter didn't wait for Nora to take the straps off. She yanked them off herself, flinging her bra into the growing pile of clothes in the corner. Nora licked her lips as she stared at Piper's now exposed chest.  
  
"You...you're really beautiful." Nora's words stuck in her throat as she fumbled for what to do next. Piper grinned. She knew Nora needed time to adjust to this new realm of intimacy. Instead of letting her grow embarrassed and awkward, Piper took control again.  
  
"Touch them." She took Nora's hands, sliding them towards her breasts. Nora's eyes widened at the statement, but she did as ordered. Her fingers shakily brushed against warm flesh, cupping each breast with her hands. Her thumbs brushed over stiff nipples. The sensation sent warm thrills through the reporter's chest and down her belly. Piper smirked, her bottom lip drawn between teeth. She let a moan escape her throat - a bit more theatrical than normal - definitely enough to catch her girlfriend's attention. Nora rubbed her thumbs in slow circles over the pert buds, her gaze mesmerized by the sounds of encouragement Piper offered her.  
  
" _Oh_ \- Blue - I...I still can't believe you've _never_ done this before."  
  
"I...um. I guess I didn't know what I was missing," Nora muttered, her attention set on Piper's chest. "You must think it's so silly."  
  
"I think it's incredibly - _ah_ \- it's very sweet and endearing. I'm so honored I get to share this with you."  
  
"Are you...going to teach me more?" Nora gazed up, a tentatively smile tugging at the corners of her lips.  
  
"You bet, doll." Piper took Nora's hand from her chest, pulling a finger toward her mouth. She kissed the end of the digit, letting her lips drag across the sensitive pad. The survivor gasped, watching in total fascination as Piper kissed along each subsequent finger, then across the palm of her hand. She pulled Nora's wrist to her mouth, letting her lips trail across a warm pulse point.  
  
"I never thought kissing could feel so good," Nora mumbled.  
  
"It can feel better." Piper smirked, directing Nora backwards. The survivor blinked for a moment before complying, easing herself fully on the bed. Piper took care to draw the sheets up over them. She wedged herself between Nora's legs, standing on hands and knees over the other woman. She could tell Nora's nervousness hadn't fully dissolved, though the way her hands instantly found Piper's neck and pulled her into a kiss told her their was no apprehension about continuing onward. Piper moved her lips in time with Nora's, sighing into the kiss as she let her tongue slide against the other woman's.  
  
She lowered herself down, relishing the feel of Nora's bare skin against her own. She could feel every twitch, every strain of the survivor's muscles beneath her as her hands wandered over exposed flesh. Bringing one leg up, Piper dragged her thigh against the crux of Nora's legs. Damp heat met her skin, sending a rush of adrenaline and arousal through her body. Nora's breath stuttered, her bottom lip held tightly between her teeth.  
  
Piper eased herself just to Nora's side, their bodies still held firmly together. She was quick to take advantage of the long track of bare skin now uncovered. Her fingers started at the hollow of Nora's neck, slowly working their way down her chest. She lingered at a stiff nipple, teasing and gently pulling the hardened point. Nora whimpered, squirming under Piper's touch. Satisfied with her girlfriend's response, she continued downward, dragging her nails across the survivor's stomach. She reached the band of her underwear, fingers tracing the material.  
  
"May I?" she breathed against Nora's ear. Her response came in the form of a trembling hand sliding through her hair, pulling her into another heated kiss. Piper smiled, running the edge of her nail over the top of Nora's underwear. She felt Nora's hips involuntarily jerk as her finger met soaked fabric. Nora writhed beneath her as Piper swirled her finger against the material, adding just enough pressure to feel the heat burn through from underneath.  
  
"Oh _god_ -" Nora blurted, eyes screwing shut. "P-please...um...d-do _more_ of that."  
  
"Don't feel bad about asking," Piper murmured into her ear. "I want to know _exactly_ what feels best."  
  
"Okay," Nora turned her head to face Piper, burying her nose against the reporter's cheek.  
  
Piper grinned as she slipped her hand under the material. She barely moved past the soft mound of curls before her fingers slid into hot wetness. She moaned at the feel of slick moisture coating all the way up her fingers and into her palm. Nora was utterly _soaked_ , more so than she expected. Piper shivered, her own core throbbing at the anticipation. She sighed as her fingers moved down further, one digit slipping between wet folds. Nora let out a soft cry, her hips twitching upwards into the touch. Piper resisted the urge to plunge further in. She needed to make Nora comfortable. Even though her body was screaming for Piper to unleash all of her pent up arousal, she didn't think the survivor would take well to a rough first time. She needed slow, sensual, tender and full of love.  
  
Piper smirked as Nora wrapped her arms around the reporter's middle, holding on for dear life as her finger gently strummed up and down the length of her slit. Piper had been careful to avoid Nora's most sensitive spot at first, but her teasing had lasted long enough. Swiping her finger up, she brushed against the swollen bud. Nora gasped, her entire body tensing like a coil.  
  
"Piper!" she cried, her arms tightening around the reporter.  
  
"There?" Piper asked, swirling her finger back and forth.  
  
"Oh _my god_ -" Nora lost her voice as Piper continued, adding a second finger to her slow pattern of circles over the stiff bud. Nora's hips bucked and her thighs trembled at the contact, causing Piper's heart to pound in her chest. Nora held tight against Piper as her spine arched against the bed. Piper swallowed, watching in fascination at how animated Nora's responses were to her touch. The survivor thrashed her legs under the sheets, her knees drawing up and shaking. Piper let out a hot sigh as she hastened the speed of her fingers, the slick heat letting her digits glide seamlessly over Nora's clit.  
  
Piper's stomach twisted with excitement as she watched Nora's body still, muscles taut and frozen in place, her breath halted. She pushed her hand faster, ignoring the growing ache in her wrist. She could feel Nora's pulse fluttering against her hand. Piper's own arousal threatened to spill over as she watched Nora's mouth fall open. A deep cry erupted from Nora's chest as her body plunged over the precipice. Piper swirled her fingers with renewed vigor as she watched the survivor come undone beneath her. Her legs trembled as a slow gush of hot fluid covered Piper's hands. Nora moaned repeatedly, her head craning backwards into the mattress. As the intensity slow ebbed away, Piper withdrew her hand, dragging a wet trail up Nora's belly.  
  
Nora's muscles finally collapsed, her body sinking heavily against the bed. The reporter lay silent beside her, soaking in every jolt of aftershock, every muffled sigh. Nora buried her face against Piper's neck.  
  
"You okay, Blue?" Piper readjusted herself, wrapping her body around Nora. The vault dweller stayed silent for several moments before she answered.  
  
"Is that....did I just 'blow my top'?"  
  
Piper snorted, unable to hold back a fit of giggles.  
  
"Yes, doll. That definitely counted as 'blowing your top'."  
  
Nora went silent again, her fingers moving against Piper's back. The reporter pulled back just enough to catch Nora's gaze, offering her an inquisitive smile.  
  
"I...uh," Nora began, her words fumbling on her lips. "That was _amazing_."  
  
"You are the amazing one, Blue. You don't know how good it makes me feel to have done that." Piper grinned despite the gnawing hunger in her core. Her body wanted, _craved_ Nora even more now. She could feel her own wetness coating her inner thighs. But Nora still looked dazed and overwhelmed. Her eyes were clouded over in thought. Maybe if she fell asleep, Piper could coax her body into submission on her own. At least until her lover could handle the thought of pleasing her in return.  
  
As Piper looked over, she noticed Nora's eyelids had drifted shut, her breaths growing slow and steady. Piper sighed to herself, her hands growing restless as her mind wandered back over the evening. Nora subconsciously cuddled against the reporter, her arms draping over Piper's stomach.  
  
_This is going to be one long night._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Unfortunately, I did not have as much time as I would have liked to edit (otherwise it could've been weeks more before I published this). If you notice any glaring errors, please let me know. Otherwise, please reserve constructive criticism to private message only (on tumblr is fine).
> 
> This is not the last you'll see of this fill. More chapters to come! Feel free to follow me over at jarofbeees.tumblr.com c:


End file.
